deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UTF/UTF's Hall of TNs
Welcome to UTF's hall of thumbnails! This is where you can find every single thumbnail I've made, from the very beginning to now, from the cringe to the awesome, from the uhhhhh something to something else! Note: Will be adding to it from time to time because I won't be able to add all tns at one go. Thumbnails Death Battle Battletemplate gvn.jpg|Mega Man VS Astro Boy Deoxys vs.jpg|Deoxys VS ??? GVSH.png|Green Arrow VS Hawkeye Battletemplate gvn.png|"Green Arrow VS Hawkeye" Battletemplate gvn~02.png|Green Arrow VS Hawkeye Battletemplate gvn~03.png|Charge Man VS Thomas Battletemplate gvn~04.png|Rainbow Dash VS Sonic Battletemplate gvn~05.png|Veranke VS Chrysalis Battletemplate gvn~06.png|Purple Guy VS Purple Man 1449024085397.png|Lego Green Arrow VS Lego Hawkeye Battletemplate gvn 20151203010349965.png|Charmander VS Agumon Battletemplate gvn 20151202200057753.png|Charizard VS Greymon Battletemplate gvn~07.png|Tai & Agumon VS Red & Charizard Battletemplate gvn~08.png|Charizard VS Greymon Battletemplate gvn~10.png|Mario VS Sailor Mars Battletemplate gvn~11.png|Mega Man X VS Samus Aran Steve VS Henry.png|Steve VS Henry Battletemplate gv9.png|Lois Lane VS Beerus Trail Blazer VS Rapidash.png|Trail Blazer VS Rapidash Wasp VS Bumblebee.png|Wasp VS Bumblebee Lili VS Weiss.png|Lili VS Weiss Terrafin VS Yang.png|Terrafin VS Yang Asuka VS Sakura.png|Asuka VS Sakura Brock VS Brock.png|Brock VS Brock Ridley VS Metal Face.png|Ridley VS Metal Face Sans VS Vriska Serket.png|Sans VS Vriska Serket Frisk VS Issac.png|Frisk VS Issac Link VS Lloyd Irving.png|Link VS Lloyd Irving Linkie VS Lucina.png|Linkie VS Lucina Han Solo VS Captain Kirk.png|Han Solo VS Captain Kirk Bowser VS Megatron.png|Bowser VS Megatron Lars VS Alex.png|Lars VS Alex Skips VS Schnitzel.png|Skips VS Schnitzel Ice Man VS Regice.png|Ice Man VS Regice Ultraman VS Zone Fighter.png|Ultraman VS Zone Fighter Discord VS Bill Cipher.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Mothra VS Goglan.png|Mothra VS Goglan Bemstar VS Rodan.png|Bemstar VS Rodan Colossus VS Regigigas.png|Colossus VS Regigigas Blob VS Regigigas.png|Blob VS Regigigas Juggernaut VS Regigigas.png|Juggernaut VS Regigigas Kratos Aurion VS Auron.png|Kratos Aurion VS Auron Kratos Aurion VS Kratos.png|Kratos Aurion VS Kratos Elena VS Christie.png|Elena VS Christie Alisa VS Android 18.png|Alisa VS Android 18.png Big Rigs vs The Magic School Bus.png|Big Rigs vs The Magic School Bus Pewdiepie VS Deadpool.png|Pewdiepie VS Deadpool Pewdiepie VS Deadpool V2.png|Pewdiepie VS Deadpool Red Tornado VS Vision.png|Red Tornado VS Vision Cool Spot VS Pepsiman (UTF).png|Cool Spot VS Pepsiman Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic.png|Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic King Bowser VS King Dedede.png|Bowser VS Dedede Docto Strange VS Doctor Fate.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Lucario VS Renamon (UTF).png|Lucario VS Renamon Godzilla VS Ultraman.png|Godzilla VS Ultraman Rig VS Hwoarang.png|Rig VS Hwoarang Brad Wong VS Lei Wulong.png|Brad Wong VS Lei Wulong Leo Kliesen VS Elliot.png|Leo Kliesen VS Elliot Ling Xiaoyu VS Lei Fang.png|Ling Xiaoyu VS Lei Fang Toguro VS Raoh.png|Toguro VS Raoh Godzilla VS Ultraman Zero.png|Godzilla VS Ultraman Zero Kenshiro VS Kamen Rider Meteor.png|Kenshiro VS Kamen Rider Meteor Batman VS Doctor Doom.png|Batman VS Doctor Doom (God forms) Bayonetta VS Unknown Opponent.png|Bayonetta VS ??? Pyramid Head VS Keeper.png|Pyramid Head VS Keeper Ant-Man VS Atom.png|Ant-Man VS Atom Big Rigs VS Goat Simulator.png|Big Rigs VS Goat Simulator Bayonetta VS Pikachu.png|Bayonetta VS Pikachu Luigi VS Robin.png|Luigi VS Robin Hisoka VS Gambit.png|Hisoka VS Gambit Terra VS Abel.png|Terra VS Abel Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Bubsy the Cat (Bubsy the Cat).png|Big the Cat VS Bubsy Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker.png|Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker (2).png|Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker Galactus VS Unicron (UTF).png|Galactus VS Unicron Stan VS Mr Krabs.png|Stan VS Mr Krabs Rainbow Dash VS Sonic.png|Rainbow Dash VS Sonic Twilight VS Tails.png|Twilight VS Tails Rarity VS Rouge.png|Rarity VS Rouge Fluttershy VS Cream.png|Fluttershy VS Cream Applejack VS Knuckles.png|Applejack VS Knuckles Pinkie VS Amy.png|Pinkie VS Amy Derpy VS Big.png|Derpy VS Big Vinyl Scratch VS Vector.png|Vinyl Scratch VS Vector Sceptile vs Stealth Elf.png|Sceptile VS Stealth Elf Flowey VS Dimentio.png|Flowey VS Dimentio Master Hand VS Polygon Man.png|Master Hand VS Polygon Man Mayuri VS Sasori.png|Mayuri VS Sasori Sub Zero VS Glacius.png|Sub Zero VS Glacius Deidara VS Gambit.png|Deidara VS Gambit Shadowmoon VS Darth Vader.png|Shadowmoon VS Darth Vader Vince McMahon VS Dana White.png|Vince McMahon VS Dana White Kamen Rider Blade VS Gambit.png|Kamen Rider Blade VS Gambit Eren Jaeger VS Wander.png|Eren Jaeger VS Wander SA VS PP VS AR VS CL VS LC.png|Female Video Game Characters Battle Royale Outrider VS Battery VS Seraph.png|Outrider VS Battery VS Seraph Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X.png|Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X Raven VS Phoenix.png|Raven VS Phoenix Arceus VS Amaterasu.png|Arceus VS Amaterasu Blastoise VS Greymon.png|Blastoise VS Greymon Venom VS SA-X.png|Venom VS SA-X Kraven the Hunter VS Predator.png|Kraven the Hunter VS Predator Lizard VS Man-Bat.png|Lizard VS Man-Bat Lizard VS Killer Croc.png|Lizard VS Killer Croc Sakura VS Nami (UTF).png|Sakura VS Nami Annoying Orange VS Pac Man.png|Annoying Orange VS Pac Man Sakura VS Nami VS Rukia.png|Sakura VS Nami VS Rukia Mega Man VS Ryu.png|Mega Man VS Ryu Ruby Rose VS Maka.png|Ruby Rose VS Maka Photoshop Flowey VS Super Dimentio.png|Photoshop Flowey VS Super Dimentio Every Pokémon VS Every Digimon.png|Pokemon Verse VS Digimon Verse Agumon VS Squirtle.png|Agumon VS Squirtle Tad Strange VS Normal SpongeBob.png|Tad Strange VS Normal SpongeBob Captain Cold and Heatwave VS Weiss and Yang.png|Captain Cold and Heatwave VS Weiss and Yang Hulk VS Doomsday (UTF).png|Hulk VS Doomsday Hulk VS Doomsday (UTF) V2.png|Hulk VS Doomsday Deoxys VS Super Skrull.png|Deoxys VS Super Skrull Slash Beast vs Slash Man.png|Slash Beast vs Slash Man Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (UTF).png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Frost Man VS Frost Walrus.png|Frost Man VS Frost Walrus Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight.png|Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight Reala VS Darkrai.png|Reala VS Darkrai Bullseye VS Deadshot.png|Bullseye VS Deadshot Mario VS Spider-Man.png|Mario VS Spider-Man Banjo & Kazooie VS Mario & Yoshi.png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Mario & Yoshi Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Kids Next Door.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Kids Next Door Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake.png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake Wario VS Shadow.png|Wario VS Shadow Cool Spot VS Pepsi Man.png|Cool Spot VS Pepsi Man Yang VS Leone.png|Yang VS Leone Sans VS Scorpion.png|Sans VS Scorpion Pac-Man VS King Boo.png|Pac-Man VS King Boo Rocket Raccoon VS Tails.png|Rocket Raccoon VS Tails Frieza_VS_Doctor_Doom.png|Frieza VS Doctor Doom Thanos VS Bill Cipher.png|Thanos VS Bill Cipher Terrarian Guy VS Mega Man.png|Terrarian Guy VS Mega Man Shovel Knight VS Shantae (UTF).png|Shovel Knight VS Shantae Black Widow VS Crimson Viper (UTF).png|Black Widow VS Crimson Viper Naughty Bear VS Freddy Fazbear.png|Naughty Bear VS Freddy Fazbear Ultraman X VS Kamen Rider X.png|Ultraman X VS Kamen Rider X Ghost Rider VS Cinder.png|Ghost Rider VS Cinder Kamen Rider Wizard VS Nero.png|Kamen Rider Wizard VS Nero Evil Eyes VS William Birkin.png|Evil Eyes VS William Birkin Kamen Rider W VS Gill.png|Kamen Rider W VS Gill Kamen Rider Black RX VS Red Ranger.png|Kamen Rider Black RX VS Red Ranger Kamen Rider Fourze VS Josuke Higashikata.png|Kamen Rider Fourze VS Josuke Higashikata Victini VS Superman.png|Victini VS Superman Reptile VS Lizard.png|Reptile VS Lizard Sonya Blade VS Black Widow.png|Sonya Blade VS Black Widow Loki VS Discord.png|Loki VS Discord Strider Hiryu VS Deathstroke.png|Strider Hiryu VS Deathstroke Captain America VS Solid Snake.png|Captain America VS Solid Snake Mighty Mouse VS Atom Ant.png|Mighty Mouse VS Atom Ant Knuckles VS Yoshi.png|Knuckles VS Yoshi Sonic VS Rainbow Dash.png|Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Avatar VS Steve.png|Avatar VS Steve God King VS Siegfried.png|God King VS Siegfried TMNT VS PR.png|TMNT VS Power Rangers Asura VS Atrocitus (UTF).png|Asura VS Atrocitus Mega Man X VS E-123 Omega.png|Mega Man X VS E-123 Omega Shao Kahn VS Akuma.png|Shao Kahn VS Akuma Beelzemon VS EXE.Bass.png|Beelzemon VS Bass.EXE Yusuke VS Gon (UTF).png|Yusuke VS Gon Delsin Rowe VS Korra.png|Delsin Rowe VS Korra Yu Narukami VS Neku Sakuraba.png|Yu Narukami VS Neku Sakuraba Asuka Kazama VS Sakura Kasugano.png|Asuka Kazama VS Sakura Kasugano Hawkgirl VS Hawkeye.png|Hawkgirl VS Hawkeye Po VS Lloyd Garmadon.png|Po VS Lloyd Garmadon Robin VS Twilight.png|Robin VS Twilight Evil Ryu VS Devil Jin.png|Evil Ryu VS Devil Jin Mr. Happy VS Yellow Locoroco.png|Mr. Happy VS Yellow Locoroco Bowser VS Megatron V2.png|Bowser VS Megatron Yang VS Panty Anarchy.png|Yang VS Panty Anarchy Gengar VS Noob Saibot.png|Gengar VS Noob Saibot Killer Croc VS Tiny Tiger.png|Killer Croc VS Tiny Tiger Gaston VS Clayton.png|Gaston VS Clayton Donkey Kong VS Gorilla Godd.png|Donkey Kong VS Gorilla Godd Raiden VS Darth Vader VS White Ranger VS Charizard VS Ragna.png|Raiden VS Darth Vader VS White Ranger VS Charizard VS Ragna Metal Sonic VS Android 18.png|Metal Sonic VS Android 18 Lord Fredrik VS Kylo Ren.png|Lord Fredrik VS Kylo Ren The Keeper VS The Nemesis.png|The Keeper VS The Nemesis Doctor Eggman VS Dr. Gero.png|Doctor Eggman VS Dr. Gero Chuck Norris VS Superman.png|Chuck Norris VS Superman Buttercup VS Blackfire.png|Buttercup VS Blackfire Dante VS Bayonetta (UTF.png|Dante VS Bayonetta Master Chief VS Boba Fett.png|Master Chief VS Boba Fett Paul Phoenix VS Phoenix.png|Paul Phoenix VS Phoenix Master Chief VS Boba Fett V2.png|Master Chief VS Boba Fett Paul Phoenix VS Phoenix V2.png|Paul Phoenix VS Phoenix Sanic VS EXE.Sonic.png|Sanic VS EXE.Sonic Kamen Rider Ichigo VS Captain Falcon.png|Kamen Rider Ichigo VS Captain Falcon Rash VS Mikey.png|Rash VS Mikey Splinter VS Wu.png|Splinter VS Wu Jango Fett VS Dark Samus.png|Jango Fett VS Dark Samus Skeletor VS Chop Chop.png|Skeletor VS Chop Chop Nya VS Tigress.png|Nya VS Tigress Wolf VS Kano.png|Wolf VS Kano Shredder VS Ra's Al Ghul (UTF).png|Shredder VS Ra's Al Ghul Frieza VS Bill Cipher.png|Frieza VS Bill Cipher Vergil VS Gilgamesh.png|Vergil VS Gilgamesh Banette VS Mad Dummy.png|Banette VS Mad Dummy Emo Battle Royale.png|Emo Battle Royale Daroach VS Zavok.png|Daroach VS Zavok Quan Chi VS Shang Tsung VS Ermac.png|Quan Chi VS Shang Tsung VS Ermac Flash VS Archie Sonic.png|Flash VS Archie Sonic KFC VS MacDonald.png|KFC VS MacDonald Dominic Toretto VS Frank Martin.png|Dominic Toretto VS Frank Martin Pac-Man VS Klonoa.png|Pac-Man VS Klonoa Akainu VS Human Torch.png|Akainu VS Human Torch Bill Cipher VS Asriel Dreemurr VS Beerus VS Shuma-Gorath VS Dimentio.png|Gods of Detruction Battle Royale Don'te VS Boom Sonic VS Skylanders Spyro VS Act Zero Bomberman VS Modern Edward Carnby.png|Horrible Reboots Battle Royale Kakashi VS Taskmaster VS Kirby VS Metal Sonic.png|Copycat Battle Royale Akuma VS Demitri Maximoff.png|Akuma VS Demitri Maximoff Bill Cipher VS Discord.png|Bill Cipher VS Discord Sailor Moon VS Pegasus Seiya.png|Sailor Moon VS Pegasus Seiya Bowser VS Ganondorf.png|Bowser VS Ganondorf Bowser VS Unknown.png|Bowser VS ??? Ryu Hayabusa VS Scorpion VS Strider Hiryu VS Raiden VS Joe Musashi.png|Ninja Battle Royale Splinter VS Shifu (UTF).png|Splinter VS Shifu Geralt of Riviera VS Kodlak Whitemane.png|Geralt of Riviera VS Kodlak Whitemane Leatherhead VS King K. Rool VS Lizard VS Killer Croc.png|Crocodile Battle Royale Mewtwo VS Silver (UTF).png|Mewtwo VS Silver Mewtwo VS Silver V2.png|Mewtwo VS Silver Johto Battle Royale.png|Johto Starters Battle Royale Hoenn Battle Royale.png|Hoenn Starters Battle Royale Yoshi VS Luffy VS Pac-Man VS Toriko VS Naruto.png|Big Eaters Battle Royale Vegeta VS Sailor Mars.png|Vegeta VS Sailor Mars Ditto VS Pinkie Pie.png|Ditto VS Pinkie Pie Franklin VS Bowser.png|Franklin VS Bowser UTF VS BD VS AD VS UMG.png|DB TN Makers Battle Royale Pikachu Libre VS John Cena.png|Pikachu Libre VS John Cena Doge VS TOAA.png|Doge VS TOAA Venom VS SA-X V2.png|Venom VS SA-X JonTron VS Danny Sexbang.png|JonTron VS Danny Sexbang Dark Counterparts Battle Royale.png|Dark Counterparts Battle Royale Mario VS Link VS Kirby VS Pikachu VS Donkey Kong VS Samus.png|Nintendo Battle Royale Starfy VS Ristar.png|Starfy VS Ristar Bowser VS Ganon (UTF).png|Bowser VS Ganon Maka VS Rose.png|Maka VS Rose Wymn VS Discord.png|Wymn VS Discord Four Sword Links VS Ninjago Team.png|Four Sword Links VS Ninjago Team Ben Tennyson VS Raven VS Twilight Sparkle VS Bubbles VS Timmy Turner.png|Voiced by Tara Strong Battle Royale RR&G VS R&C.png|Rocket Raccon & Groot VS Ratchet & Clank Galactus VS Pyron.png|Galactus VS Pyron Jiraiya VS Strider Hiryu.png|Jiraiya VS Strider Hiryu Bomberman VS Pikachu VS Gaara VS Tifa VS Bayonetta VS Bowser.png|Characters who should have won Battle Royale Ratchet & Clank VS Not Jak & Daxter.png|Ratchet & Clank VS ??? Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter.png|Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter Darth Vader VS Lord Voldemort.png|Darth Vader VS Lord Voldemort Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers.png|Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers Clank VS Jak and Daxter.png|Clank VS Jak and Daxter Dark Sonic VS Dark Spyro.png|Dark Sonic VS Dark Spyro Ghost Roaster VS Pac-Man.png|Ghost Roaster VS Pac-Man Akuma VS Shao Kahn (UTF).png|Akuma VS Shao Kahn Thanos VS Darkseid (UTF).png|Thanos VS Darkseid Hulk VS Green Lantern.png|Hulk VS Green Lantern Mii VS Avatar.png|Mii VS Avatar M. Bison VS Shang Tsung.png|M. Bison VS Shang Tsung Ermac VS Magneto.png|Ermac VS Magneto Shrek VS Sulley.png|Shrek VS Sulley Bullseye VS Deadshot V2.png|Bullseye VS Deadshot Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake V2.png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake Mewtwo VS Shadow (UTF) V2.png|Mewtwo VS Shadow Armored Mewtwo VS Knight Shadow.png|Armored Mewtwo VS Knight Shadow Mega Mewtwo Y VS Super Shadow.png|Mega Mewtwo Y VS Super Shadow Bayonetta VS Raven (UTF).png|Bayonetta VS Raven Link VS Green Arrow.png|Link VS Green Arrow Saitama VS Krillin.png|Saitama VS Krillin Yang VS Agent Texas.png|Yang VS Agent Texas Dipper VS Nobita.png|Dipper VS Nobita Winston VS Gorrilla Grodd.png|Winston VS Gorrilla Grodd Greninja VS Espio.png|Greninja VS Espio Luigi VS Vergil.png|Luigi VS Vergil X & Zero VS Dante & Vergil.png|X & Zero VS Dante & Vergil Batman VS Superman VS Wonder Woman VS Flash.png|Batman VS Superman VS Wonder Woman VS Flash Crocodile VS Sandman.png|Crocodile VS Sandman Flash VS Unknown.png|Flash VS ??? Flash VS Sonic.png|Flash VS Sonic Flash VS Quicksilver (UTF).png|Flash VS Quicksilver Morty VS Nobita.png|Morty VS Nobita Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon (UTF).png|Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon.png|Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon LC VS ND.png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake Flash VS Quicksilver (UTF) V2.png|Flash VS Quicksilver Shadow VS Wario.png|Shadow VS Wario Link VS Sora V2.png|Link VS Sora Link VS Sora V3.png|Link VS Sora Link VS Sora (UTF).png|Link VS Sora Guts Man VS Berserk.png|Guts Man VS Berserk Lucario VS Renamon (UTF) V2.png|Lucario VS Renamon Mario VS Sonic Remastered (UTF).png|Mario VS Sonic Remastered Haseo VS Neku Sakuraba.png|Haseo VS Neku Sakuraba Natsu VS Meliodas.png|Natsu VS Meliodas Ruby VS Maka (UTF).png|Ruby VS Maka Akame VS Killua Zoldyck.png|Akame VS Killua Zoldyck Hiei VS Sasuke Uchiha (UTF).png|Hiei VS Sasuke Uchiha Discord VS Bill Cipher V5.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Goku VS Sonic.png|Goku VS Sonic Goku VS Sonic V2.png|Goku VS Sonic Ant-Man VS Captain Olimar.png|Ant-Man VS Captain Olimar MLP Villians Battle Royale.png|MLP Villians Battle Royale Dante VS Lobo VS Spawn.png|Dante VS Lobo VS Spawn Ryu VS Jin Kazama VS Scorpion.png|Ryu VS Jin Kazama VS Scorpion Gipsy Danger VS Colosal Titan.png|Gipsy Danger VS Colosal Titan Cell VS Bojack.png|Cell VS Bojack Masane Amaha VS Ryuko Matoi.png|Masane Amaha VS Ryuko Matoi Chill VS Killer Frost VS Frost.png|Chill VS Killer Frost VS Frost Oro VS Roshi VS Jinpachi.png|Oro VS Roshi VS Jinpachi Vaas VS Trevor.png|Vaas VS Trevor Hulk VS Flash.png|Hulk VS Flash Zoroark VS Blackout.png|Zoroark VS Blackout Kazuma VS Rex Salazar.png|Kazuma VS Rex Salazar Shirou Emiya VS Yoh Asakura (UTF).png|Shirou Emiya VS Yoh Asakura Asriel Dreemur VS Madoka Kaname.png|Asriel Dreemur VS Madoka Kaname Popplio VS Rowlett VS Litten.png|Popplio VS Rowlett VS Litten Ulrich Stern VS Kirito.png|Ulrich Stern VS Kirito Rescue VS Batgirl.png|Rescue VS Batgirl King Dedede VS King K. Rool V2.png|King Dedede VS King K. Rool Avengers VS Justice League.png|Avengers VS Justice League Nora VS Amy.png|Nora VS Amy Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X V2.png|Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X Raven VS Phoenix V2.png|Raven VS Phoenix Arceus VS Amaterasu V2.png|Arceus VS Amaterasu Kirito VS Ulrich Stern.png|Kirito VS Ulrich Stern Jon Snow VS Aragorn.png|Jon Snow VS Aragorn Shiki Tohno VS Shirou Emiya.png|Shiki Tohno VS Shirou Emiya Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon (UTF) V2.png|Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon Roshi VS Jiraiya.png|Roshi VS Jiraiya Saitama VS Izayoi Sakamaki.png|Saitama VS Izayoi Sakamaki Benny Tennyson VS Beast Boy.png|Benny Tennyson VS Beast Boy Madara Uchiha VS Aizhen.png|Madara Uchiha VS Aizhen Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando.png|Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando Eren Jaeger VS Kaneki.png|Eren Jaeger VS Kaneki Spider-Man 2099 VS Batman Beyond.png|Spider-Man 2099 VS Batman Beyond Foxy Plushie VS Tails Doll.png|Foxy Plushie VS Tails Doll Leonardo VS Blastoise.png|Leonardo VS Blastoise Joker VS Sweet Tooth.png|Joker VS Sweet Tooth Winter Soldier VS Red Hood.png|Winter Soldier VS Red Hood Joker VS Unknown.png|Joker VS ??? Green Goblin VS Joker.png|Green Goblin VS Joker Sweet Tooth VS Joker.png|Sweet Tooth VS Joker Discord VS Bill.png|Discord VS Bill Thanos VS Darkseid (UTF) V2.png|Thanos VS Darkseid Strange VS Fate.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Kraven VS Predator (UTF).png|Kraven VS Predator Travis Touchdown VS Scott Pilgrim.png|Travis Touchdown VS Scott Pilgrim Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (UTF).png|Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Akuma VS Shang Tsung (UTF).png|Akuma VS Shang Tsung Rogue VS Wonder Woman (UTF).png|Rogue VS Wonder Woman I.png|Joker VS Sweet Tooth Travis VS Scott.png|Travis VS Scott Jv.ST.png|Joker VS Sweet Tooth Reverse Flash VS Scourge.png|Reverse Flash VS Scourge Lucario VS Renamon V3.png|Lucario VS Renamon Joker VS Sweet Tooth (finalized version).png|Joker VS Sweet Tooth Shadow VS Mewtwo.png|Shadow VS Mewtwo Travis Touchdown VS Jack Cayman (UTF).png|Travis Touchdown VS Jack Cayman Link VS Simon.png|Link VS Simon Bill VS Discord (UTF).png|Bill Cipher VS Discord De VS Rool.png|Dedede VS K. Rool Jack VS Travis.png|Jack VS Travis Hazama VS Tohrou Adachi.png|Hazama VS Tohrou Adachi Sosuke Aizen VS Madara.png|Sosuke Aizen VS Madara Wario VS Dedede.png|Wario VS Dedede Freddy Fazbear VS Naughty Bear.png|Freddy Fazbear VS Naughty Bear Noel Vermillion VS Aigis.png|Noel Vermillion VS Aigis Vergil VS Sesshomar.png|Vergil VS Sesshomar Saitama VS Izayoi.png|Saitama VS Izayoi Raiden VS Saber.png|Raiden VS Saber Kirby VS Mega Man X.png|Kirby VS Mega Man X Zero VS Metal Sonic.png|Zero VS Metal Sonic Question VS Layton.png|Question VS Layton Danny Phantom VS Jake Long.png|Danny Phantom VS Jake Long Wario VS Zero VS Shadow.png|Wario VS Zero VS Shadow Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr.png|Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr. Iron Man VS Batman.png|Iron Man VS Batman Perry VS Skipper (mMLP).png|Perry VS Skipper Banjo & Kazooie VS Ratchet & Clank.png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Ratchet & Clank Sonic VS Mega Man VS Pac-Man.png|Sonic VS Mega Man VS Pac-Man Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (MLP).png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Arceus VS Amaterasu (MLP).png|Arceus VS Amaterasu Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (MLP) V2.png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Bill VS Flowey.png|Bill VS Flowey Leone VS Felicia.png|Leone VS Felicia Deathstroke VS Akame.png|Deathstroke VS Akame Eggman Nega VS Dry Bowser.png|Eggman Nega VS Dry Bowser Lucas VS Robin.png|Lucas VS Robin Mewtwo VS Unknown.png|Mewtwo VS ??? Ultraman VS Zone Fighter V2.png|Ultraman VS Zone Fighter Banjo & Kazooie VS Jak & Daxter.png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Jak & Daxter Jago VS Sub-Zero.png|Jago VS Sub-Zero Bullseye VS Deadshot V3.png|Bullseye VS Deadshot Namor VS Aquaman.png|Namor VS Aquaman Green Lantern VS Nova (UTF).png|Green Lantern VS Nova DB3Template (SA) 20160607005145762.png|Mewtwo VS Shadow Mega Mewtwo VS Super Shadow.png|Mega Mewtwo VS Super Shadow Mewtwo VS Shadow (UTF).png|Mewtwo VS Shadow Punisher VS Judge Dredd (UTF).png|Punisher VS Judge Dredd Professor Zoom VS Scourge the Hedgehog.png|Professor Zoom VS Scourge the Hedgehog Sparda VS Balder.png|Sparda VS Balder Dante VS Alucard (UTF).png|Dante VS Alucard Hiccup & Toothless VS Hiro & Baymax.png|Hiccup & Toothless VS Hiro & Baymax Bowser VS Eggman (UTF).png|Bowser VS Eggman Meta Knight VS Zero (UTF).png|Meta Knight VS Zero Greninja VS Espio V2.png|Greninja VS Espio Enerjak VS Dimentio.png|Enerjak VS Dimentio Superman VS Broly.png|Superman VS Broly Donkey Kong VS Hugo.png|Donkey Kong VS Hugo Electrode VS Countdown.png|Electrode VS Countdown Rogue VS Shang.png|Rogue VS Shang Cassie Cage VS Kim Wu.png|Cassie Cage VS Kim Wu Liu Kang VS Fei Long.png|Liu Kang VS Fei Long DINO VS S.B Gang.png|"Dante" VS Sonic Boom gang Cell VS Shadow.png|Cell VS Shadow Mewtwo VS Rose.png|Mewtwo VS Rose Vergil VS Shadow.png|Vergil VS Shadow Kung Jin VS Takumi.png|Kung Jin VS Takumi S.O.S. Sonic VS Ruby Rose.png|Speed of Sound Sonic VS Ruby Rose Little Mac VS Hitmonchan.png|Little Mac VS Hitmonchan Mr. Fantastic VS Mr. Incredible.png|Mr. Fantastic VS Mr. Incredible Sonic VS Beck.png|Sonic VS Beck Scarecrow VS Mysterio.png|Scarecrow VS Mysterio Megazord VS Voltron (UTF).png|Megazord VS Voltron Metal Bowser VS Fake Sonic.png|Metal Bowser VS Fake Sonic Coralina VS Meta.png|Coralina VS The Meta Johto Starters Battle Royale.png|Johto Starters Battle Royale Pac-Man VS King Boo V2.png|Pac-Man VS King Boo E-123 Omega VS Proto Man.png|E-123 Omega VS Proto Man Future Trunks VS Silver.png|Future Trunks VS Silver Flowey VS Dimentio V2.png|Flowey VS Dimentio Hulk VS Doomsday V2.png|Hulk VS Doomsday Luna VS Cynder.png|Luna VS Cynder Sylveon VS Fluttershy.png|Sylveon VS Fluttershy Raven VS Phoenix V3.png|Raven VS Phoenix Black Doom VS Mew.png|Black Doom VS Mew Captain Britain VS Captain Falcon.png|Captain Britain VS Captain Falcon Mayuri Kurotsuchi VS Orochimaru.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi VS Orochimaru Korosensei VS Kirby.png|Korosensei VS Kirby Luke Skywalker VS Star-Lord.png|Luke Skywalker VS Star-Lord Jin VS Ryu.png|Jin VS Ryu Wolverine VS Bigby Wolf.png|Wolverine VS Bigby Wolf Carolina VS Meta.png|Carolina VS The Meta Strange VS Fate V2.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Hoenn Starters Battle Royale.png|Hoenn Starters Battle Royale Link VS Nightmare.png|Link VS Nightmare Shrek VS Sully.png|Shrek VS Sully Black Doom VS King Vegeta.png|Black Doom VS King Vegeta Dialga VS Silver.png|Dialga VS Silver Cool Cat VS Caboose.png|Cool Cat VS Caboose Godzilla VS Gomora.png|Godzilla VS Gomora Bill Cipher VS Discord V6.png|Bill Cipher VS Discord Kirby VS Link.png|Kirby VS Link Iron Man VS Cyborg.png|Iron Man VS Cyborg Mewtwo VS Ganondorf.png|Mewtwo VS Ganondorf Cell_VS_Metal_Sonic.png|Cell VS Metal Sonic Winter Soldier VS Genesect.png|Winter Soldier VS Genesect Foxy VS Rainbow Dash.png|Foxy VS Rainbow Dash Mane Six Battle Royale.png|Mane Six Battle Royale Gogoat VS Mudsdale.png|Gogoat VS Mudsdale Dark Link VS Roxas.png|Dark Link VS Roxas Bayonetta VS Midna.png|Bayonetta VS Midna Cammy VS Sonya.png|Cammy VS Sonya Deadpool VS Deathstroke.png|Deadpool VS Deathstroke Starlight Glimmer VS Sunset Shimmer.png|Starlight Glimmer VS Sunset Shimmer Kirby VS Mew.png|Kirby VS Mew Wily VS Bowser.png|Wily VS Bowser Foxy VS Rainbow Dash V2.png|Foxy VS Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash VS Starscream.png|Rainbow Dash VS Starscream Red VS Calem (UTF).png|Red VS Calem Kirby VS Metal Sonic.png|Kirby VS Metal Sonic Dan Hibiki VS Farfetch'd.png|Dan Hibiki VS Farfetch'd Tracer VS Unknown.png|Tracer VS ??? Unova Starters Battle Royale.png|Unova Starters Battle Royale Dan Hibiki VS Caboose.png|Dan Hibiki VS Caboose Naruto VS Ichigo (UTF).png|Naruto VS Ichigo Kalos Starters Battle Royale.png|Kalos Starters Battle Royale Fei Long VS Jacky Bryant.png|Fei Long VS Jacky Bryant Punisher VS Red Hood.png|Punisher VS Red Hood Luna VS Cresselia.png|Luna VS Cresselia Shantae VS Shovel Knight.png|Shantae VS Shovel Knight Luffy VS Naruto.png|Luffy VS Naruto Chrysalis VS Veranke.png|Chrysalis VS Veranke Ken VS Unknown.png|Ken VS ??? Samus VS Mega Man.png|Samus VS Mega Man Dedede VS Bowser.png|Dedede VS Bowser Sub-Zero VS Glacius (UTF).png|Sub-Zero VS Glacius Amy VS Unknown.png|Amy VS ??? Twilight VS Frisk.png|Twilight VS Frisk Ness VS Frisk.png|Ness VS Frisk Undyne VS Pearl.png|Undyne VS Pearl Amy VS Ramona (UTF).png|Amy VS Ramona Discord VS Bill Cipher V2.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Amy VS Pinkie.png|Amy VS Pinkie Spyro VS Crash (UTF).png|Spyro VS Crash Pit VS Sora.png|Pit VS Sora Sans VS Judge.png|Sans VS Judge Meta Knight VS Zero V2.png|Meta Knight VS Zero Discord VS Him.png|Discord VS Him Edward Elric VS Joseph Joestar (UTF).png|Edward Elric VS Joseph Joestar Cinderfall VS Chrollo Lucifer (UTF).png|Cinderfall VS Chrollo Lucifer Broken Matt Hardy VS Idubbbz.png|Broken Matt Hardy VS Idubbbz Predator VS Kraven.png|Predator VS Kraven Freddy VS Naughty.png|Freddy VS Naughty Bear Super Skrull VS Deoxys.png|Super Skrull VS Deoxys Genos VS Tails.png|Genos VS Tails Aku VS Ganon.png|Aku VS Ganon Filia VS Venom.png|Filia VS Venom Pyramid Head VS Jason.png|Pyramid Head VS Jason Wario VS Rogue.png|Wario VS Rogue Darth Caedus VS Kylo Ren.png|Darth Caedus VS Kylo Ren Scar VS Dag.png|Scar VS Dag Shrek VS John Cena.png|Shrek VS John Cena Faxinnh VS Axe Cop.png|Faxinnh VS Axe Cop Tatsumaki vs Mob.png|Tatsumaki vs Mob Red Team VS Deadpool.png|Red Team VS Deadpool Hulk VS Unknown.png|Hulk VS ??? Hulk VS Doomsday V3.png|Hulk VS Doomsday Venom VS SA-X V3.png|Venom VS SA-X Ganon VS Doomsday.png|Ganon VS Doomsday Trigon VS Dormammu.png|Trigon VS Dormammu Zoro VS Erza (UTF).png|Zoro VS Erza Megazord VS Voltron V2.png|Megazord VS Voltron Dimentio VS Flowey.png|Dimentio VS Flowey Unicron VS Galactus.png|Unicron VS Galactus Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X V3.png|Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X Soldier VS Sarge.png|Soldier VS Sarge Frisk VS Chara.png|Frisk VS Chara Flowey VS Bill Cipher.png|Flowey VS Bill Cipher Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon V2.png|Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon Ben 10 VS Beast Boy.png|Ben 10 VS Beast Boy Frog VS Puss in Boots.png|Frog VS Puss in Boots Chara VS The Batter.png|Chara VS The Batter Knuckles VS Zero.png|Knuckles VS Zero Maxwell VS Paper Mario.png|Maxwell VS Paper Mario Ludicolo VS Amingo.png|Ludicolo VS Amingo Azrael VS Moon Knight (UTF).png|Azrael VS Moon Knight Winter Soldier VS Red Hood V2.png|Winter Soldier VS Red Hood Chosen Undead VS Last Dragonborn.png|Chosen Undead VS Last Dragonborn Crash VS Spyro (UTF).png|Crash VS Spyro Jago VS Sagat.png|Jago VS Sagat Phoenix VS Raven (UTF).png|Phoenix VS Raven Discord VS Bill Cipher V3.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Kamen Rider Ichigo VS Captain Falcon V2.png|Kamen Rider Ichigo VS Captain Falcon Stay Puff VS Michelin Man.png|Michelin Man VS Stay Puff Deadpool VS Unknown.png|Deadpool VS ??? Deadpool VS Pinkie.png|Deadpool VS Pinkie Pinkie VS Deadpool.png|Pinkie VS Deadpool Nostalgia Critic (Nostalgia Critic) VS Angry Video Game Nerd (Angry Video Game Nerd).png|Nostalgia Critic VS Angry Video Game Nerd Raven VS Twilight.png|Raven VS Twilight Kanto Battle Royale.png|Kanto Battle Royale Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon V2.png|Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon Bane VS Venom.png|Bane VS Venom Pikachu VS Jibanyan (UTF).png|Pikachu VS Jibanyan Steven Universe VS Kana.png|Steven Universe VS Kana Blake Belladonna VS Maximum Ride.png|Blake Belladonna VS Maximum Ride Nova VS Green Lantern.png|Nova VS Green Lantern MetalGarurumon VS WarGreymon V2.png|MetalGarurumon VS WarGreymon Jon Talbain VS Sabrewulf.png|Jon Talbain VS Sabrewulf Sub-Zero VS Glacius V3.png|Sub-Zero VS Glacius Scourage VS Reverse Flash.png|Scourage VS Reverse Flash Meta Knight VS Zero V3.png|Meta Knight VS Zero Discord VS Bill Cipher V4.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Cyrax VS Grey Fox.png|Cyrax VS Grey Fox Justice League VS Avengers.png|Justice League VS Avengers Bugs Bunny VS Mickey Mouse (UTF).png|Bugs Bunny VS Mickey Mouse Carnage VS Crona.png|Carnage VS Crona Green Arrow VS Bullseye.png|Green Arrow VS Bullseye Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami.png|Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami Alex Mercer VS Cole Macgrath.png|Alex Mercer VS Cole Macgrath Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (UTF).png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake Soldier VS Sarge V2.png|Soldier VS Sarge Ditto VS Kirby.png|Ditto VS Kirby Gummy Bears VS M&M.png|Gummy Bears VS M&M Scrooge McDuck VS Wario.png|Scrooge McDuck VS Wario Tracer VS Rainbow Dash.png|Tracer VS Rainbow Dash Killer Croc VS Lizard.png|Killer Croc VS Lizard Scrooge McDuck VS Unknown.png|Scrooge McDuck VS ??? Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight (UTF).png|Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight Michael Myers VS Neokalus Burr.png|Michael Myers VS Neokalus Burr Doc VS Medic.png|Doc VS Medic Dio Brando VS Alucard.png|Dio Brando VS Alucard Akame VS Blake.png|Akame VS Blake Sans VS Ghost Rider.png|Sans VS Ghost Rider Medic VS Mercy.png|Medic VS Mercy Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Rainbow Dash VS Foxy.png|Rainbow Dash VS Foxy TF2 Mercs VS Mane 6.png|TF2 Mercs VS Mane 6 The Spy VS Sombra (UTF).png|The Spy VS Sombra Venom VS Unknown.png|Venom VS ??? The Spy VS The Chameleon.png|The Spy VS The Chameleon Venom VS Bane (UTF).png|Venom VS Bane Venom VS Bane V2.png|Venom VS Bane Genji VS Raiden (UTF).png|Genji VS Raiden Venom VS Bane VF.png|Venom VS Bane The Spy VS Sombra V2.png|The Spy VS Sombra Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 V2.png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Darkrai VS Reala.png|Darkrai VS Reala Starlight Glimmer VS Amon.png|Starlight Glimmer VS Amon Charizard VS Human Torch.png|Charizard VS Human Torch Voltron VS Megazord V3.png|Voltron VS Megazord Green Ranger VS Green Ninja.png|Green Ranger VS Green Ninja Godzilla VS Perfect Chaos.png|Godzilla VS Perfect Chaos SpaceGodzilla VS Red Hulk.png|SpaceGodzilla VS Red Hulk Darth Sidious VS Bill Cipher.png|Darth Sidious VS Bill Cipher Red VS Ash.png|Red VS Ash Jenny XJ9 VS Robotboy.png|Jenny XJ9 VS Robotboy Marcus Fenix VS Eren Jaeger.png|Marcus Fenix VS Eren Jaeger Dio VS M.O.D.O.K.png|Dio VS M.O.D.O.K Star Butterfly VS Jibril.png|Star Butterfly VS Jibril Professor Zoom VS Accelerator.png|Professor Zoom VS Accelerator Phoenix VS Raven V2.png|Phoenix VS Raven Zoro VS Raiden.png|Zoro VS Raiden Velvet Scarlatina VS Mega Man.png|Velvet Scarlatina VS Mega Man Megazord VS Voltron V3.png|Megazord VS Voltron Mysterio VS Scarecrow (UTF).png|Mysterio VS Scarecrow Proto Man VS War Machine.png|Proto Man VS War Machine Megazord VS Gamera.png|Megazord VS Gamera Ace VS Natsu.png|Ace VS Natsu Demoman VS Junkrat (UTF).png|Demoman VS Junkrat Flowey VS Dimentio V3.png|Flowey VS Dimentio Mei VS Pyro CT.png|Mei VS Pyro Sub-Zero VS Glacius V4.png|Sub-Zero VS Glacius Galactus VS Unicron V2.png|Galactus VS Unicron Doctor Fate VS Doctor Strange.png|Doctor Fate VS Doctor Strange Red Tornado VS Vision V2.png|Red Tornado VS Vision AVGN VS NC.png|Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic Ruby VS Maka V2.png|Ruby VS Maka Soldier VS Sarge V3.png|Soldier VS Sarge Starscream VS Rainbow Dash.png|Starscream VS Rainbow Dash Android 18 VS Captain Marvel (UTF).png|Android 18 VS Captain Marvel Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai.png|Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai Freddy VS Bendy.png|Freddy VS Bendy Zero VS Metal Sonic V2.png|Zero VS Metal Sonic Krillin VS Saitama.png|Krillin VS Saitama Killua VS Sanji (UTF).png|Killua VS Sanji Skype VS Discord.png|Skype VS Discord Sakura Haruno VS Amy Rose.png|Sakura Haruno VS Amy Rose Glass Joe VS Dan Hibiki.png|Glass Joe VS Dan Hibiki El Santo VS El Chapulin Colorado.png|El Santo VS El Chapulin Colorado Lucario VS Renamon V2.png|Lucario VS Renamon Discord VS Bill Cipher but Disgusting.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Jonathan Joestar VS Siegfried Schtauffen.png|Jonathan Joestar VS Siegfried Schtauffen GLaDOS VS Mother Brain.png|GLaDOS VS Mother Brain Birdon VS Rodan.png|Birdon VS Rodan Lenka Utsugi VS Eren Jaeger (UTF).png|Lenka Utsugi VS Eren Jaeger Asura VS Atrocitus V2.png|Asura VS Atrocitus Tai & Agumon VS Izuku Midoriya.png|Tai & Agumon VS Izuku Midoriya Tai & Agumon VS Atsuko Kagari.png|Tai & Agumon VS Atsuko Kagari Splinter VS Shifu V2.png|Splinter VS Shifu Ryuko Matoi VS Keith Kogane.png|Ryuko Matoi VS Keith Kogane Balrog VS TJ Combo (UTF).png|Balrog VS TJ Combo Zapdos VS Raikou.png|Zapdos VS Raikou Cream VS Fluttershy.png|Cream VS Fluttershy Jack the Ripper VS Robin Hood.png|Jack the Ripper VS Robin Hood Freddy Fazbear VS Sachiko Shinozaki.png|Freddy Fazbear VS Sachiko Shinozaki Shigeo Kageyama VS Tatsumaki.png|Shigeo Kageyama VS Tatsumaki Pit VS Sora V2.png|Pit VS Sora Giygas VS Link.png|Giygas VS Link Toffee VS Bill Cipher.png|Toffee VS Bill Cipher Carnage VS Alex Mercer.png|Carnage VS Alex Mercer Hinata VS Katara.png|Hinata VS Katara Zero VS Samus Aran.png|Zero VS Samus Aran Meta Knight VS Kenpachi.png|Meta Knight VS Kenpachi Springtrap VS Bendy.png|Springtrap VS Bendy Predator VS Shiny Genesect.png|Predator VS Shiny Genesect Elsa VS Glaceon.png|Elsa VS Glaceon Chell VS Freeman.png|Chell VS Freeman Soldier VS Sarge V4.png|Soldier VS Sarge Goku VS Sonic V3.png|Goku VS Sonic Shredder VS Silver Samurai.png|Shredder VS Silver Samurai Shredder VS Silver Samurai V2.png|Shredder VS Silver Samurai Shredder VS SIlver Samurai V3.png|Shredder VS Silver Samurai Thanos VS Darkseid FRAMED 2.png|Thanos VS Darkseid Thanos VS Darkseid FRAMED 1.png|Thanos VS Darkseid OMM Necalli VS Asura.png|Necalli VS Asura Thor VS Triple H.png|Thor VS Triple H Sans VS Vriska (OMM).png|Sans VS Vriska Flash VS Quicksilver (OMM).png|Flash VS Quicksilver Bass VS Metal Sonic (OMM).png|Bass VS Metal Sonic Springtrap VS Jeff the Killer.png|Springtrap VS Jeff the Killer Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash.png|Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash V2.png|Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Reptile VS Aeon Calcos.png|Reptile VS Aeon Calcos Sam Fisher VS Hitman.png|Sam Fisher VS Hitman Xenomorph VS Leatherface.png|Xenomorph VS Leatherface Guts VS Afro Samurai.png|Guts VS Afro Samurai Goku VS Discord.png|Goku VS Discord Cresselia VS Princess Luna.png|Cresselia VS Princess Luna Dante and Vergil VS Sans and Papyrus.png|Dante and Vergil VS Sans and Papyrus Carnage VS Gotou.png|Carnage VS Gotou Cole Macgrath VS Electro.png|Cole Macgrath VS Electro Luigi VS Krillin.png|Luigi VS Krillin Batman VS Daredevil.png|Batman VS Daredevil Magolor VS Antasma.png|Magolor VS Antasma Samus VS Fox.png|Samus VS Fox Pac-Man VS King Boo OMM.png|Pac-Man VS King Boo Mega Man VS Beck (UTF).png|Mega Man VS Beck Bass VS Veil.png|Bass VS Veil Dark Meta Knight VS Mephiles.png|Dark Meta Knight VS Mephiles Ghirahim VS Fawful.png|Ghirahim VS Fawful Lindow Amamiya VS Levi Ackerman.png|Lindow Amamiya VS Levi Ackerman Medaka Kurokami VS Tifa Lockhart.png|Medaka Kurokami VS Tifa Lockhart Clare VS Saber.png|Clare VS Saber Venom VS SA-X OMM.png|Venom VS SA-X Anti-Venom VS Anti-Spawn.png|Anti-Venom VS Anti-Spawn DBX Spyro VS Crash DBX.png|Spyro VS Crash Bowser VS Dedede DBX.png|Bowser VS Dedede Sonya Blade VS Sam Fisher.png|Sonya Blade VS Sam Fisher Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon.png|Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon Deadpool VS The Mask.png|Deadpool VS The Mask Hades Izanami VS Asura.png|Hades Izanami VS Asura Mewtwo VS BWG.png|Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon Shadow VS Wario DBX.png|Shadow VS Wario Luigi VS Pac-Man.png|Luigi VS Pac-Man Sasuke Uchiha VS Wolverine.png|Sasuke Uchiha VS Wolverine Captain Man VS The Tick.png|Captain Man VS The Tick Korra VS Ladybug.png|Korra VS Ladybug Tsunayoshi Sawada VS Link.png|Tsunayoshi Sawada VS Link Vatista VS Es.png|Vatista VS Es Alolan Exeguttor VS Sundowner.png|Alolan Exeguttor VS Sundowner Aku VS Lopez.png|Aku VS Lopez Iron Batman VS Jago.png|Iron Batman VS Jago Drax the Destroyer VS Okuyasu Nij.png|Drax the Destroyer VS Okuyasu Nij Cat Noir VS Tremor.png|Cat Noir VS Tremor Scar VS Shere Khan.png|Scar VS Shere Khan Golbez VS Luna DBX.png|Golbez VS Luna Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash DBX.png|Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash Tremor VS Lopez.png|Tremor VS Lopez Tails VS Twilight.png|Tails VS Twilight Gluttony VS Wapol.png|Gluttony VS Wapol Magolor VS Dimentio.png|Magolor VS Dimentio Scarecrow VS Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow VS Scarecrow Kano VS Wolf.png|Kano VS Wolf Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond DBX.png|Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond Sonya Blade VS Nina Williams.png|Sonya Blade VS Nina Williams Stranger VS Cad Bane.png|Stranger VS Cad Bane Zero VS Strider Hiryu.png|Zero VS Strider Hiryu Tron Bonne VS Eggman.png|Tron Bonne VS Eggman Infernape VS Donkey Kong.png|Infernape VS Donkey Kong Kirby VS Jigglypuff.png|Kirby VS Jigglypuff Rayman VS Mario.png|Rayman VS Mario Meta Knight VS Frog.png|Meta Knight VS Frog Tohru VS Genos.png|Tohru VS Genos Dark Pit VS Dark Meta Knight.png|Dark Pit VS Dark Meta Knight Alisa VS Mikasa.png|Alisa VS Mikasa Spider-Man VS Blue Beetle.png|Spider-Man VS Blue Beetle Doctor Octopus VS General Grievous.png|Doctor Octopus VS General Grievous Finn & Jake VS Seryu & Koro.png|Finn & Jake VS Seryu & Koro Quan Chi VS Mephiles.png|Quan Chi VS Mephiles Ghostface VS Fisherman.png|Ghostface VS Fisherman Other VS Shows Bayonetta VS Lightning.png|Bayonetta VS Lightning Wolverine VS Lobo.png|Wolverine VS Lobo Ganondorf VS Quan Chi.png|Ganondorf VS Quan Chi Sigma VS M. Bison.png|Sigma VS M. Bison Pearl VS Undyne.png|Pearl VS Undyne Jaune Arc VS Papyrus.png|Jaune Arc VS Papyrus Yusuke Urameshi VS Gon Freecs.png|Yusuke Urameshi VS Gon Freecs Shadow VS Zero.png|Shadow VS Zero Saltwater Crocodile VS Great White Shark.png|Saltwater Crocodile VS Great White Shark Bowser VS Eggman 2.png|Bowser VS Eggman Rosalina VS Blaze.png|Rosalina VS Blaze Sigma VS Dr. Wily.png|Sigma VS Dr. Wily Yoshi VS Charizard.png|Yoshi VS Charizard Luigi VS Shadow.png|Luigi VS Shadow Xenomorph VS Venom.png|Xenomorph VS Venom Machinedramon VS Grimlock.png|Machinedramon VS Grimlock Category:Blog posts